Almost Tangible Dream
by Super Sister
Summary: short one-shot or drabble. Paulina's thoughts on her "true" love and popularity after she finds out he's Danny F. and he's dating Sam. Paulina is probably OOC in this one-shot, but I hope it's enjoyable all the same. Post PP


**Disclaimer: DP doesn't belong to meh.**

**This is just a drabble/one-shot of what Paulina could be like after PP.  
**

* * *

Paulina stood next to her dream man at the alter. Her perfect white dress with beautiful, pink, decorative flowers blew lightly in the wind, her man, in a white suit, smiled at her. Everywhere were cherry trees, blossoming and in the wind the petals fluttered gracefully, passing the soon to be wedded. All the guests were sitting on a pink cushion (rather than an uncomfortable chair), smiling at the couple, Paulina had her arm slung around his nicely toned arm.

The sun was just setting, making the sky a peachy colour, surrounded by pink, fluffy clouds and the hills and meadows were the most beautiful green in the world. Her aqua eyes darted around, roses surrounded her and her man, they had truly picked the best day and place to have a wedding. Sure, Paulina had at first wanted it in a church or castle, but she was glad that she had given into her dream-boys pleads. The river rushed by, giving the whole atmosphere a relaxing touch to it. Finally, the priest came to his final words.

"Do you, Danny Phantom, take Paulina to be your lawful wedded wife?" He asked.  
"Yes, I do." The white haired man replied, his hair ruffling under his silver top hat.

"And you, Paulina Sanchez, do you take Danny as your lawful wedded husband, to follow through-"  
"Yes! I do!" Paulina said, trying to hide her impatience. The priest smiled at them, before nodding in understanding the couples excitement.

"Then you may kiss the bride." The priest finally uttered. Before the ghost boy, or better said ghost man could make a move towards his new wife, Paulina jumped on him, her arms slung around his neck. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered "Promise to protect me?"

"Of course I do... Paulina Phantom..." Phantom replied, causing Paulina to blush. He started bringing her lips to touch his- _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

_"What in the world?"_ Paulina thought grouchily at being awoken from her dreams. She looked up to see her black, white and pink alarm clock blaring at her it was six, time to get up. She growled inwardly at being awoken from one of the best dreams she ever had. She slammed her fist on the clock to shut it up, wincing in pain when the target got hit. _"Crud, I think I broke a nail..."_ Paulina's mind echoed.

She checked her fingers, all seemed OK, so she continued with her business. Once she was finished with her pre-breakfast chores, she went down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. It was cherry-red and bio. She chewed on it, starting to slowly remember the events of the passed few days. Disasteroid, Danny Fenton = Danny Phantom, Sam Manson + Danny Fenton/Phantom... She sighed. She had been heart-broken for a day and unlike popular belief, once she found out Danny had made Sam his official girlfriend, she knew she had lost him forever. She knew, because when best friends fall in love, it's usually for life. Plus, they're still all shy and blushy around each other, although they know they like each other!

She was still pondering over forcing herself out of the A-list since they had started pushing her around, but without popularity and attention, she had nothing. She was talentless, not very good with hard work and didn't really have a solid hobby. A tear rolled down her cheek, she leaned onto the table. Although she loved Danny, she knew he didn't have the same feelings for her. He only had them for Sam and apparently for a short period of time Valerie. She couldn't look at Danny without wanting to collapse into a puddle of tears at what could have been. She was surprised no one had noticed that she was wearing a darker shade of pink and blue and that her hair had recently become messy.

She sighed. She had to try her best to stay queen-bee at her school. But how? And why? True popularity didn't exist in high school. It was all plastic... _" Wait, I've been queen-bee since I started school! Does that mean _I'm_ plastic?_" Paulina pondered sadly. Finally grabbing her school bag, she left the house without a word.

* * *

**OK, this is admittedly more like a one-shot, it originally supposed to be a full-length story, but... Well, I don't do romance. Read, yes, write, no. I hope you found this short story enjoyable all the same. R&R**


End file.
